Lost memories
by Ittoki Otoya
Summary: Xanxus really wanted to regain the memories he lost as his father tries so hard to prevent him from regaining it. But he might get his wish if he knows how to use the chance his brother gave him. Main parings are XS & B26 -Companion fic to 'Reunion-
1. Chapter 1

~Xanxus's POV~

"What the hell was the old geezer thinking? I woke up two months ago and he's sending me to his stupid school that I didn't even know he founded till today. And I'm two years younger than than the rest of the trashes that are in that class! Why can't I have private lessons? It's not like he can't afford it!" I complained as I alighted from the car with a bag. I was told that my luggage would be sent later and this trash of a place is already disgusting me.

"I hate this place. It looks like a place for trashes. Why the fuck am I here in the first place? Is this one of the old geezer's plans to get rid of me? Seriously, what the fuck? Just because I was in a coma for a year and lost a chuck of memories, doesn't mean that I should be demoted by two freaking years. Even a year is too much, I did not lose that much memories about what I learnt in school. Stupid old geezer, stupid aniki. They're all trashes!"

"This better not be another one of the old geezer's plans to make me interact with people. Why would I interact with trashes? Fuck this. I can't remember many thing and the stupid old geezer won't tell me anything about why I was in a coma, how I came with these scars and what are the memories I lost. Every time aniki is about to tell me, that old geezer would pop out of no where and get him away."

I continued ranting as I walked into the school with a scowl. Classes had already started but I did not care and continued taking my time ,walking slowly.

"This school better have good quality meat or the old geezer better provide me with a lunch with good meat. It won't be my fault if the kitchens get destroyed, it would be the old geezer's own fault, he knows about my appetite after all. I don't eat trash food. Even if alcohol are not allowed, I'm still going to drink it. Who cares about the rules in the first place, I haven't even listened to whatever the old geezer said. Aniki was a bastard for making me go to that class and stay in the dorms, in fact in the same room as someone."

"At least I get to wear the uniform however I want. If any trashes dares to ask or insult what I'm wearing, that trash will die. For some reason... these feathers mean a lot to me and I like them a lot, it must be related to whatever I forgot. Probably that person that keeps appearing in my dreams, my memories don't seem to be coming back at all and I still haven't remember a single thing during the two months since I woke up from the coma. Who the hell is that guy... all the memories I lost seem to be from two years before I got into the coma... but that still doesn't mean I have to go to a class that is two years lower that I should attend."

I ranted more to the trash that aniki sent to ensure that I went to school and not run off some where. I admit that I was sick of staying put in that house with the old man but that did not mean that I want to be in a school with trashes and he actually made me stay in a dormitory with trashes. Who knows how many trashes he made me stay with.

"Trash. How long do you intend on following me?" I asked that trash and that trash shivered like the piece of trash he is to tell me that he could not leave till I enter the classroom and that he was ordered by the old geezer to do it.

I glared at him knowing that he would shiver more to amuse myself slightly. I was already bored and this school was not to my liking. The place was obviously designed by the old geezer seeing that it was totally his style. Much to my displeasure, there were many pictures and photos of the old geezer around the school. Was it seriously necessary to put up so many of his photos and pictures around the school just because he is the founder.

"Trash. How long have you been working for the old geezer?" I merely asked to see if he knew me before I lost my memories. I was already sick of not remembering a thing and I keep getting the feeling that I was forgetting something important and the old geezer seemed to be glad that I did not remember what happened two years before I was in a coma.

When I first woke up, he was really frantic and I remembered that he sighed in relief when I asked how I was in a coma and what the hell happened. He looked even more relief when I answered that I had no one I wanted to see when he asked me if there was anyone I wanted to see. Strangely, he mentioned a shark and when I did not show any reaction to it, he suddenly smiled and asked me what was the last thing I remembered.

When I answered him, he told me that that happened three years ago and I was only in a coma for a year. This meant that I lost two years worth of memories which he ensured me was nothing important and I had no need to regain them. This made me really suspicious and aniki always looked at me sadly every time he saw me and asked if I wanted to regain my memories or not. At first, I answered that I did not care but when the old geezer started asking me every single day if I had regained my memories or not, I was starting to get curious of what memories I lost exactly.

Aniki seemed to be willing to tell me and he often asks if I am missing anything. I still have no clue as aniki has not told me anything yet. Looks like the old geezer is hiding something important to me. I even asked the doctor why I am unable to regain a single memory, he merely told me that there was nothing he could do and I might never regain them back. Weirdly, I felt uneasy when I heard that and I still get the feeling I am forgetting someone really important.

I feel really at ease when it rains and I get weird flashbacks about someone when I stare at the road when it rains. I never could see what the person looks like at all or the gender. All I could see was a shadow and I feel that that person was someone that mattered to me which I find it hard to believe.

I really doubt those flashbacks as since when did I ever care or bother about trashes. Speaking of trashes, the old geezer keep trying to get me engaged to some random bitch that are his friend's or someone he know's daughter. He seem really desparate, I am only nineteen and aniki is twenty four and yet the old geezer did not try to matchmake him with any bitches.

Does this have to do with my lost memories that the old geezer tries so hard to prevent me from regaining? Well I am lost in my thoughts, the trash seem to be real quiet. I knew it, the old geezer made sure that none of them will tell me anything. I even tried searching around my room but all I can find are clothes, books and wine. There is one pair of wine glass that I often stare at. I believe I got them during the two years that I have no recollection of as I do not remember getting them before.

Normally, I throw wine glasses at those trashes that angers me but this set of wine glass is different. I could not bring myself to throw any of them no matter what. It looks like it was specially made for me since I could see an X at the bottom of one of the wine glass. It could be something that the old geezer missed out on when he cleared my room. I overheard from some of the trashes that the old geezer went to my room after he I woke up and he found out that I lost my memories.

Apparently, he took out a box filled with stuff once he left my room. That made me mad that he went through my stuff and took there away but there was nothing I could do seeing that I had no proof that he really did that. But I believe that it is true as I could not find much photographs of me during that time. I could find all the birthday photos except from the ones when I was sixteen and seventeen which was from when I have no memories from. I became suspicious as the old geezer made sure I took one every year and such a concidence is very strange.

Looks like he has found many ways to make sure that I do not regain my memories back. But aniki was smiling the whole time when he told me he finished arranging which classes I am going to as well as which dorm I am staying at. Truth to be told, I am relieved that aniki was the one that was in charge and not that old geezer. That old geezer will probably assign me to classes that he wants me to go instead of classes that I am interested in and for me to live in a dorm with people that he thinks are capable of changing my personality.

At least aniki knows what I want and I wonder what kind of people he assigned me to be in the same dorm as. He seemed rather cheerful and he even said I would like it there and that I would get along with them perfectly well. He seemed to be really certain that I will be able to live with those trashes, he even wished me good luck when he told me that I would be sharing a room with someone. He said that I would be able to adapt easily and maybe I would find whatever I am looking for. And that that was the only thing he could help me with without the old geezer finding out at least till the old geezer finds out who he assigned me to room with.

Oh well, looks like I am reaching the classroom soon. Those trashes better not annoy me or they would pay. Come to think about it, the two tunas are at the middle school that's connected to this one and his brother is in the same school as me. Perhaps I should pay them a visit. I have nothing better to do anyway and one of the tuna is really a piece of trash, I can not believe that we are actually related. Oh well, maybe I could vent my anger on him. Hmm... maybe or I could just insult him. I will decide later. I suppose I will be finding out what kind of trashes I would be stuck with.

~Squalo's POV~

Voi! What the hell is wrong with the people in this class? Chiavarone keeps leaning back towards me, luckily I managed to prevent him from sitting on the seat beside me but he ends up sitting near me anyway and leaning towards me whenever he has the chance. You can even say that he stalks me and follows me nearly every where. Even though I tried threatening and yelling at him, he still follows me. I even tried beating him up and yet he still comes towards me with a big smile on his face.

Voi! I can not stand him but there is nothing I can do. I do not want to get expelled seeing that he is from one of the rich families and it would not be good to lose the last link I have with that person. I do not even know how that person is doing now actually seeing that I have not seen him for about a year... but I am sure he is fine if he regained conciousness.

I detest most of the people in this class. The only person I can stand is Mammon and perhaps Bianchi and Giannini slightly and Chiavarone when he is quiet and stop buzzing at my ears.

Voi! There really is something wrong in this class. Most of the girls are gossiping and ogling me and Chiavarone. Why the fuck? Since when was I a couple with Chiavarone. The person who started that rumour better pray that I never find out who he or she is. I will make sure that that person never spread any rumours about me ever again.

This class is filled with weird people. The Katou Julie guy seemed to enjoy hitting on girls younger than him and his friend Mizuno Kaoru looks much older than he is saying and for a strong looking guy, he is way too shy. The girls are mostly bitches that sometimes hit on me. Or should I say throw themselves at me and Chiavarone. Why would I ever have any interest in bitches like them? Even guys hit on me, some of them even thinks that I am a girl due to my hair.

Looks like that trash of a teacher is finally here. Hurry up and start the stupid class already, the faster it starts, the faster it ends.

A new student at this time? How weird. Spring break was just over and a student is coming in. I wonder what kind of trash would that person be.

[[ -sighs- To be continued I guess. I feel that this chapter is really boring. WHich is why I usually write oneshots. ;;; But a friend wanted me to write this so I tried... will update as soon as I can which might take a while seeing that this fanfic is linked to 'Reunion' . Vongola is so much easier to write than Varia seeing that there are more characters, I apologise if I bore any of you. ]]


	2. Chapter 2

~Xanxus's POV~

Strange. There is a weird trash with long silver hair staring at me, he looked really shocked and surprised. What was so surprising? I do not think I know him... at least I think I do not. He can not possibly be someone I forgot could it? Nah, it would be too much of a concidence. He makes me think of a shark for some reason.

Wait, how am I so certain that he is a guy? He could be a girl for all I know. He has really long hair and I doubt guys would actually have hair that is that long but I just know that he is a guy and my head hurts. Who the heck is that trash? I better stop thinking and look at the other trashes I am going to be stuck with.

What the hell are they are looking at in the first place? Besides that weird trash, there are guys looking fearful and annoyed, I will definitely teach them a lesson if they say something wrong to me. There are bitches ogling me, they better not throw themselves at me. I would not hesitate to hit them even if they are a girl.

I do not care about gender when I am teaching trashes who annoys me. Trashes are trashes, regardless of their gender. Not like I actually care about what gender those trashes are. The students are all trashes like I thought they are and they are still staring.

The teacher looks scared of me and he seemed to be trying to please me. I do not know if it is out of fear or because I am the founder's son. Hmmm... there is another person that looked shocked to see me, I did not know how the heck that person sees with a hood... or hat thing covering his or her eyes, all I can see is that that person has purple hair that is shoulder length? I can not really tell since that person is sitting down.

Those two are the only people I do not understand. Why do they look so shocked to see me? What is so shocking to see? A student joining the class a few weeks after the break should not be that shocking and they give me a weird impression that I am forgetting something.

Ah, that shark trash is standing up and looking at me strangely. I wonder what that trash is trying to do.

~Squalo's POV~

What? Why is he here? How is that possible that he is here? He regained concious? Why did he not contact us then? Is this the reason why Ricardo told me good luck? But he looked like he did not recognise me or Mammon.

I know he is staring at me and Mammon for a while but he did not say anything or make any gesture or anything and he was looking at us strangely. He stared at the other students with about the same type of glance too.

Does he not know who I am? I do not think I looked much difference, the only different thing about me is that I have much longer hair now but he should still be able to tell it is me.

Has something happened to him? Does he blame me for what happened or is he trying to forget he has anything to do with us? And why is he in this class? His father totally did not want him to have anything to do with us, he even transfered Xanxus to a different hospital or room to prevent us from making any contact with him.

He even made sure that Ricardo and the Tuna and his friends not to mention anything about him to us. I know I can easily scare the Tuna to tell me about Xanxus but the Tuna would probably be blamed and scolded and his brothers would yell at me and that would be annoying.

And besides, even if the Tuna told me anything, that old geezer would probably just sent Xanxus else where and I would not even have any clue how he is doing, The Tuna and Ricardo assured me that Xanxus is perfectly fine and that was all they could tell me.

I already owe Ricardo a lot for allowing us into this school and preventing that old geezer from finding out about us being in this school. He would kick us out and make sure we never have any links to Xanxus ever again. Ricardo promised me he would inform me if anything bad happened to Xanxus but he told me that he did not have the power to let me and the other Varia members to see Xanxus.

We do not really blame him as we know full well it is because of that fucking old geezer. That old geezer is really annoying, I already knew he disliked me a lot when I first met him. He even tried to bribed me and the rest of the Varia to stay away from Xanxus. Mammon was almost tempted by the huge offer he offered us but the rest of us rejected it and Mammon did not want to be the only one that accepted that offer.

Sure, I am not as rich as them and my background is not that good either. But what have I ever done to him to make him dislike me so much? Just because I was close with his son? Even Xanxus's older brother seemed to like me, I admit I am loud, I swear and curse a lot, I threaten people and I swing a sword around but doesn't Xanxus does almost the same thing? The only difference is that he does not swing a sword around, instead he uses guns.

If I have to say anything about Xanxus, that would be that he and I are rather similar except he is much lazier than me and enjoys ordering people around, but that is probably due to the type of family he was born in. He looks down on people and calls everyone trash which I do too, but I do not look down on people though. How could I when my background is not a good one?

I am happy to see him again but I really do not like the way he looks at me. He is looking at me like I am some weird person and from his eyes I can tell he do not know who I am. The look in his eye is that of someone that caught his interest and he wish to know about who that trash is unlike the normal look he gives me normally. I can read him really well by just looking at his eyes.

I only know him for two years before that incident that caused him to be in the hospital and separated from the rest of the Varia. I can still remember how that old geezer blamed us for everything and he moved Xanxus elsewhere once he heard from the nurses that the other Varia members and I had been visiting him.

His dislike for us grew and he practically was going to send us into prison if it was not for Ricardo and Tuna's older brother,Giotto. I really hate him for preventing us from seeing Xanxus and getting any information about him at all. It really is a wonder how Ricardo managed to get us into this school without him finding out.

But it really a surprise to see Xanus here, especially in this class. Xanxus is two years older than me after all and I know there is no reason he has to be retained seeing that he is really smart after all. Did something happened? I would never find out if all I do is just sit here and think and ask myself. The only thing I can do is to ask him, I wonder what happened to him during this one year plus that we were separated.

I stood up and walked towards him. After staring at him for a while to see if he really was Xanxus, I spoke up. "Voi! What the hell are you doing here Xanxus? Aren't you two years older than the rest of us and you are definitely too smart to be retained. And why did you not contact us if you regained conciousness? We had been worried about you and you did not even bother to inform us that you regained conciousness? I can not believed that I actually bothered about you. What was I thinking when I thought you would inform us. The old geezer prevented us from having any contact with you, hell he even made sure that no one told us anything about you. Ricardo only told us that you were fine and Tuna and his family wasn't allowed to tell us anything about you either. Are you still mad about that incident? And after more than a year of not seeing me and Mammon you just stare at us like we are some new trashes that interests you. I know that look in your eye prefectly well, you darned boss!"

I said what I had in mind and waited for his response. He looked surprised and that look in his eye told me that he did not know anything that I said.

~Mammon's POV~

What is boss doing in this class? I do not think Squalo is taking this well, I hope he does not get into any troubles. He would have to pay me a lot if he wants me to help him. Boss do not seem to recognise me or Squalo though, I wonder why is that. I can understand why he can not recognise Squalo due to him growing his hair out but I hardly look any different. Has something happened to boss?

Like the rest of the Varia members, I was not allowed to see Boss. What did the rest of the Varia members or I do to deserve that. I should have just accepted Boss's father offer right from the beginning instead of this troublesome thing that does not let me have any money.

At least I do not have to spend too much money on school fees in this school thanks to Boss's older brother. He seemed close to Squalo and I am thankful to that since I do not have to pay so much thanks to that as well as the other Varia members.

It is a wonder that Boss's father has not found out about us yet. I know why Squalo and Levi likes to stay in this school so much since they want to get news about Boss from Boss's brother and his cousins.

But Squalo seem to be the only one to get any information though. They must like him better for some reason, I guess. Squalo is standing up and speaking. For once, I am happy that he is speaking, it saves me the trouble of asking Boss myself. I will just sit here and listen to whatever they have to say.

~Xanxus's POV~

Strange. From what that shark trash said, it looks like he knew me. No, he definitely knows me, he knew my name , my age, Nii-san's name and he even called my cousin, Tuna like I do. But I do not remember anything about him at all though or that Mammon person he mentioned.

He knows that I was unconcious for a while and what did he mean by that old geezer not allowing him to see me or even get any news about me? Why would the old geezer do that to people I do not know?

He mentioned that he had not seen me for more than a year, that is the time that I was in a coma. Could he really be someone I knew or is he trying to fake it. I doubt it though, Nii-san would not be that dumb to fall for something like this and he really seem to know me.

Like he said, I really did think of him as an interesting trash, but why did he call me boss? Since when was I a boss of anything? And why would I hire people that are younger than me and a guy with long hair that makes him look like a girl?

I seriously can not remember anything but if what he said was true, then that old geezer really is trying to prevent me from regaining my memories. I wonder what he meant by that 'incident' , did it have something to do with how I lost my memories?

"Trash. I do not know you or that Mammon you mentioned. Who are you in the first place and why do you know so much about me? Are you someone that I know from three years ago, if you are, then sorry that I don't remember you or anything from three years ago for that matter."

That trash look surprised, I guess he really did not know me or he was just acting. I have no clue but I feel that it is for real though...

~Squalo's POV~

So he lost his memories, no wonder he did not contact us at all. Wait till Bel and the rest hear about this. I think I will be better off not telling them anything. If Xanxus does not remember anything, I see no need to tell him.

Maybe it would be better this way and I can finally cut whatever ties I had with him away. That old geezer would probably pull something even if I try to tell him anything, anyway,

Till Xanxus regains his memories, I am going to treat him as a stranger. "Voi. I'm sorry, I was mistaken. No, you don't know me at all."

~Xanxus's POV~

That trash is obviously lying. I can tell he is for some reason and how could he have been mistaken? Who was he trying to fool?

"Trash. You obviously know me from the things you said earlier. Stop lying already." I growled at him, though he seemed unaffected like he was used to it.

~Squalo's POV~

He growled at me. Looks like his personality has not changed even if he lost his memories. Before I could say anything, the stupid teacher interrupted me.

"Superbi Squalo. What do you think you are doing? Standing for no reason and speaking without asking for permission? Who do you think you're talking to,show some respect." scolded that dumb teacher.

I rolled my eyes and answered the dumb teacher. "I know full well that he's the founder son. So what? I don't care. Besides, I'm done with whatever I want to say to him."

I turned to face Xanxus. "If you can't remember, it just means that I'm someone you don't know. Besides, if you can't remember, how are you so certain I'm someone you knew? I'm not going to say anything. I'm done speaking with you." I sat down and looked away. I do not want to look at him any more.

"Superbi Squalo. You will be doing detention again, and how did you know who he is? Besides that, I want you to treat him better and show him around seeing that he will be sitting next to you and he happens to be your room mate too." nagged the teacher.

"Voi! What?" I widened my eyes. I can not believe this, I am stuck with Xanxus in class and out of class too. This is just perfect. God loves me too much. Looks like I am going to be insane soon. If he does not remember me, what point do I have to serve him? Why should I look after him?

"Voi! This isn't fair and why can't he sit some where else? Just because I'm his room mate, that doesn't mean I should be the one taking care of him. In fact, no one even told me I was having a room mate!"

He ignored me and asked Xanxus to sit next to me. I groaned and complained as Xanxus approached me. I knew from his eyes that he was not going to let me off so easily and he did not buy whatever I just said about him not knowing me.

~Xanxus's POV~

He definitely knows me. He knows that I'm the founder's son which earned even more ogling from those bitches. They are obviously planning how to seduce me, even though they are so going to fail. I have no interest in bitches like them.

What did he mean by that? Does he really think I would believe him? Who is he exactly and why do I feel so certain that he is someone I know?

He is my room mate and the person that is going to be showing me around this crap of a school? Such a big concidence, not. Nii-san definitely has something to do with this. Is this what he was hinting to me earlier on?

I walked towards him and sat down. I am so going to get some answers from him, one way or another.

[[ -Sighs- Finally I'm done with Xanxus and Squalo for a while. The next chapter will be some other Varia characters... which I will write soon... I hope. ]]


	3. Character Profile One

~CHARACTER PROFILE ONE~

[[ Note: EVERYTHING IS AU. I just randomly made them up out of boredom... some of them are based on the real thing though, just some. Argh, I fail at character bios.]]

Name: Xanxus

Age: 19

Gender: Male

Relatives:

-Father: Timoteo

-Brothers: Ricardo (The only person Xanxus accepts and calls Aniki. He refuses to treat the other three as his brother. ), Enrico , Massimo and Frederico.

-Cousins: Sawada Giotto Ieyatsu , Sawada Tsunayoshi, Sawada Tsuna (Who he calls Tuna and constantly pick on)

-Uncle: Sawada Iemitsu

-Aunt: Sawada Nana

Likes: Meat (Especially Steak) , Alcohol ( Tequila better than others) , Guns, X accessories, the feathers he wears (He doesn't remember why though) , calling people 'Trash' , picking on Tsuna , scaring weak trashes like Tsuna, throwing things at people when they annoys him, his aniki Ricardo , the person from his flashbacks and dreams (Though he can not remember who that person is and is unable to see the face of the person, he just knows that he does not dislike that person) , a certain pair of wine glasses (He feels that they are important to him and once again, he doesn't remember why)

Dislikes: His father (He calls him old geezer) , his other three brothers (He doesn't even care about their existence) , girls who his father tries to make him marry, weak trashes, loud and annoying trashes, sluts (both guys and girls) , people who cooked his meat wrongly, people that doesn't sell him alcohol, people his father sent to look after him or guard him, teachers, people who throws themselves at him, people who pretend to get near him though to his status, hypocrites, vegetables, cheap meat and wine , idiots

People he admires: Ricardo and Giotto (He will never admit that)

Things that he want the most: His memories that he can't remember, his father to die and leave him alone, his other three brothers to die with his father, why his father is preventing him from regaining his memories.

Dorm mates with: Squalo, Belphegor, Fran, Mammon, Levi

Room mate: Squalo

People that interests him: His Aniki, Giotto, Tsunayoshi, Alaude, Kyoya, Squalo (While the others interest him with their strength, he doesn't understand why Squalo interests him and believes him to be someone that he knows from the the memories he doesn't remember)

Slight bio: Xanxus had been in a coma for a year and he lost two years worth of his memories, from when he was fifteen to sixteen. He doesn't remember anything form the two years or how he gotten himself injured. He was unable to get any information from any one as his father prevented them from telling him. He knows that his father is hiding something from him and is preventing him from regaining any of his memories. Xanxus is rather smart and he can tell when people are trying to hide something from him. He is assigned to a class that is two grades lower than what was meant for his age by Ricardo who did that, hoping that Xanxus would be able to regain his memories. He believes that Squalo knows about his memories that he wants to regain and tries to get him to tell him.

Name: Squalo

Age: 17

Gender: Male

Relatives: Not known. Squalo doesn't allow people to know of his past and thanks to Ricardo, no one in school knows of them except for the people he trusts.

Likes: Swords, strong people, calling people 'Trash' , swordmans, sharks, rain , blue

Dislikes: Xanxus's father, school, teachers, Levi , weak people, idiots

People he admires: Xanxus, Xanxus's brother Ricardo , Ugetsu Asari

Things that he wants the most: More swords, to be done with school, people to stop bothering him (especially Dino) , Xanxus to regain his memory without him doing anything.

Dorm mates with: Xanxus, Belphegor, Fran, Mammon, Levi

Room mate: Xanxus

People that interests him: Xanxus, Ricardo, Yamamoto Takeshi , Ugetsu Asari, Giotto, Alaude, Hibari Kyoya

Slight bio: Squalo hates Xanxus's father a lot due to him preventing him and the rest of the Varia from seeing Xanxus or getting any information about Xanxus. Squalo is really grateful to Ricardo who allowed Squalo and the rest to enter the school without letting Xanxus's father from finding out. Ricardo often gives him hints that Xanxus is doing fine or not and treats him really well. Squalo knows that him and the rest of the Varia would have gotten into big trouble if he had not helped them and prevent Xanxus's father from doing anything to them. He feels that he owes Ricardo a lot and does what he can to help Ricardo. He used to be really close to Xanxus and refuses to tell Xanxus anything about his memories and pretends that he had never met Xanxus before. He has a reason for doing this as he did not want to get Ricardo in trouble.


	4. Chapter 3

~Bel's POV~

Uishishishi~~ School is great when you can scare and stab people who annoy you and no one can say anything about it because the Prince is a Prince~ Bad thing is that Siel is in this school too. Tch. The Prince bet he came here to study on purpose to bug me, the Prince really should not have informed my parents of what school the Prince was planning to go study.

Being a genius, the Prince was given the chance to jump two grades but the Prince refused as the Prince did not want to be in the same class as Siel. Unfortunately, they offered Siel to jump grades too and he accepted it. There is no way the Prince would ever be in the same class as Siel, being in the same school is bad enough already, being in the same class as him would be hell.

If it was not for the fact that the rest of the Varia members are here and the fact that the rest of the members wanted to stay here because of boss... can the Prince still call him boss? After all, we do not even know where he is at or how is he doing. All the rest of us know is that boss is fine and we still do not know if he regained conciousness yet or not.

Tch. This is all that annoying old man's fault. What the hell did we do to deserve being isolated from boss. True, we are partly to be blamed for the fault that boss got into a coma but it was something boss asked us to do. The Prince hates him and the Prince wish to kill him with my knifes but the Prince can not do that. Boss's older brother made us promise not to do anything and the Prince only obeyed it because the rest of them agreed and it was what the Prince thought to be the payment for him treating us well.

It was thanks to him we were even in this school without that annoying peasant old man from finding out about us and for all of us to be able to stay in the same dormitory. Well, the Prince dislike the fact that he made me share a room with the Frog but at least the room is really big and fit for a Prince~

It is not really a big deal since the frog does not really care about how the room looks like and lets the Prince do whatever the Prince want to decorate it and such~ He even does not care if his share of the room is smaller but that is expected, seeing that the Prince is a Prince~ Even though he complains all the time, the Prince can tell that he does not really mean it.

Besides, the Prince would rather share a room with the frog than share a room with Siel any time. Any one is better than Siel... okay maybe not any one, the Prince do not want to share one with Lussuria or Levi. Lussuria is just too freaky and creepy, he might rape the Prince when the Prince sleep and Levi is just an idiot.

The Prince finds it annoying that the gay lord stays in the same dormitory as us when he is not even studying in this school. The Prince dislikes boss's brother for allowing the gay lord to stay here. Oh well. At least the gay lord cooks good food and does all the house work. Except for the Prince's room, the Prince would never let the pervetive gay lord enter the room. The Prince makes the frog clean up the room instead, though the Prince has to hear the frog complain while he cleans but that is still better than the gay lord doing it and the frog agrees too.

The real reason why the Prince listen to boss's older brother is because he helped to prevent Siel from staying in a dorm near the Prince , in fact, Siel's dorm is really really far from the Prince's. The Prince hardly runs into the cockroach any way, and every time we did, we fought and the Prince enjoyed the screams coming from the people who happened to be around us when we fought, the only people who are perfectly calm are the people from the Varia and the school President and his group of friends(?) .

The reason why Siel and the Prince never get expelled is because we are Princes and are royalty~! Because of that we often get off the hook for things and even if we hurt someone the school or that student can not press any charges against us~~ Not like any peasants can touch me any ways~ The worse thing they could do to us is just sent us down for detention.

The Prince do not really mind detention much as we are free to do anything we want as long as we do not leave the detention room and not disturb or annoy the person that was in charge of the detention room. Normally the person is charge of that is boss's older brother so the Prince usually have a lot of freedom.

Classes are boring though. Being a genius, the Prince already knew most of the things being taught. Good thing is that the Prince can sleep in class and nothing happens to me because the Prince am a Prince and I could always answer the question the peasant teacher ask me, so the Prince gets to get away without any punishment.

the Prince is not the only one who sleeps in class though, the frog sitting next to the Prince sleeps too. Even though he is two years younger than the Prince , he got to skip two grades and is in the same class as the Prince . Oh well, at least I do not have to sit next to a peasant that the Prince do not know or is annoying... even though the frog is annoying as well. His monotone voice and expressionless face really bugs the Prince though.

But the Prince still prefer the frog to the other peasants... especially the weird girls that are in the class. They seem to admire the Prince and stare at the Prince really often, which of course is their only chance of seeing royalty during their peasant life~ Some of them even think they are good enough for the Prince to like them.

Tch. They actually think that the Prince would actually be interested in ugly peasants like them. And they are all chickens. They confess to the Prince through stuffing the Prince's lockers with their stupid love letters. They are afraid to confess to the Prince face to face, not like the Prince would ever accept their confessions.

How can they even say they like the Prince if they do not even dare to face the Prince and thinks that the Prince would hurt them. Peasants are weird and stupid... okay, not all Peasants. Boss is smart and he is a peasant, not like I call boss a peasant.

The Prince wonders when we can see boss again and put an end to the idiot Levi's mumblings of boss and crying in the middle of the night about boss and how much he misses boss. Levi is just weird, the boss never treated him nicely before, in fact, he was pretty much the boss's servant. He gets abused by the boss and all of us all the time, heck he was even molested by Lussuria many times but he never noticed as his mind was always about boss.

Tch. Levi is always annoying and a pervert. He would not stop muttering about boss and stare at photos of boss. That is just creepy and even Lussuria does not do something like that. Well, shark is a lot calmer than the Prince thought he would be.

In fact, shark was nothing like that idiot. It was thanks to him we even get to know that boss is fine and be in this school. Makes the Prince wonder how and why shark was close to boss's brother. Oh well, the Prince does not really care.

Tch. That teacher is late and the Prince has ran out of things to think of to occupy time. The Prince is so freaky bored. Maybe the Prince should stab the Frog. Froggy looks like he is lost in his own thoughts again.

The Prince does not like being ignored. The frog was so lost in his thoughts that he totally did not hear the Prince calling him. Tch. The Prince would show him not to ignore the Prince . The Prince took out a knife and stabbed the frog's right arm.

"Bel-senpai, that hurts. Why did you stab me?"

Likethe Prince would ever believe him when he says that he is in pain. The frog never bleeds due to some weird thing that allows him to control his blood. The Prince knows how to make him bleed though. But froggy makes better target practice when he does not bleed or faint due to too much blood loss like the other peasants the Prince uses as target practice.

"Tch. Don't lie, Froggy. You do not even feel that it hurts. Your face is expressionless like always and you aren't bleeding either. And the Prince stabbed you because you were ignoring the Prince ."

The frog pouted and once again claimed that it hurts. But the Prince is not dumb enough to believe that. The frog is smart to pout whenever he wants people to do something for him which usually works on people seeing that he hardly shows any expressions and people think that he loves cute. Not that the Prince agree with them. The Prince knows it is a way for froggy to get what he want as froggy told the Prince before.

Which makes the Prince wonder why froggy even bother using the pout trick when froggy told the Prince what it was already and that the Prince would not fall for it. "Froggy,don't bother. I know very well you don't feel that it hurts."

"Tch. Whatever Bel-senpai. You really should stop stabbing people with those weird knifes of yours."

"The Prince is free to do whatever he wants."

The teacher finally arrived before the frog could reply and everyone greeted her except for the Prince. Froggy nudged me and passed me a note. The Prince guess that would be what the Prince would do to occupy time before lunch break with the others.

~Fran's POV~

Why am I always stuck with fake Prince senpai all the time? I am already room mates with him and now I have to sit with him during class too? Ugh. Though, I do rather sit with Bel-senpai than the rest of the weird class mates. That Lampo guy is weird and seems to be really popular with girls.

Strangely, Bel-senpai is too. I often notice girls staring at him though no one dares to talk to him face to face. Bel-senpai gets love letters in his locker every day, not like I care or anything. It is just weird that they say that they are in love with him but they are afraid to say that to him face to face,thinking that he would stab them,which I agree that he would seeing that peasants actually dared to confess to him and think they are good enough for royalty when they are mere peasants.

Bel-senpai says that I am not a peasant but a frog. What the hell? No matter how many times I tell him that I am not a frog but a human, he still does not listen. I blame the pineapple head person that I call shishou. The pineapple head person who keeps calling me 'Little One' made me wear clothes and accessories with frogs on them with a frog backpack and that was the day that I happened to meet Bel-senpai, of all the damn luck.

And then the said pineapple head made me join in one of Mammon's groups, that is the Varia. And shortly after I joined, something happened that caused boss to be in a coma and for us to be banned from making any contact with him or know anything about him.

That made the annoying lightning pervert to cry about his precious boss every freaking night and he spend his free time staring at photos of boss. What a pervert and he even stalks boss before the coma incident. Even the gay peacock guy does not do such extreme things.

Which is why I am thankful that boss's brother made me stay with Bel-senpai instead of the other two weirdos. Which I wonder why Lussuria is even staying with us when he does not even study here, but we have no one to cook us food if he does not as well as all the cleaning.

He is banned from our room though. Bel-senpai and I dislike having him in our room. Who knows what he would do in our room and I rather do all the cleaning than have him get in our room. Though, I rather Bel-senpai to help out with the cleaning too but he says that Prince has people to clean for them and any other protest would led to many knifes at my back.

I am able to control my blood from bleeding but when it exceeds a certain number of knifes or when I am distracted, I would bleed which the fake Prince knows really well. Thus, I did not have a choice but to clean everything up. I complain a lot though when I clean and I am surprised that Bel-senpai actually puts up wity it and not throw any knifes at me or ask me to shut up.

What the hell? Bel-senpai just stabbed me with his knife? What did I do?

"Bel-senpai, that hurts. Why did you stab me?"

Of course I do not feel pain but I did not care. I just wanted to say it out even though I know that he does not believe that.

"Tch. Don't lie, Froggy. You do not even feel that it hurts. Your face is expressionless like always and you aren't bleeding either. And the Prince stabbed you because you were ignoring the Prince ."

I was? I must be too caught up in my thinking to notice I guess. I pouted and continued to say that it did hurt.

Which of course he did not believe me. He knows the reason why I pout after all, and he is the only person to not be affected by it and knows why I pout.

"Froggy,don't bother. I know very well you don't feel that it hurts."

"Tch. Whatever Bel-senpai. You really should stop stabbing people with those weird knifes of yours."

"The Prince is free to do whatever he wants."

Before I could even say anything, the teacher finally came and I just realised that she was eight minutes late. Oh well, time for the boring lesson. Wait, why should I listen when I could have something else to do. I took out a blank piece of paper and scribbled something on it before passing it to senpai.

This should help kill time before lunch break comes. Hmm... why am I even in school if I hardly even pay attention in class, oh well who cares~

[[ Argh, I don't know what am I writing. ]]


	5. Chapter 4

~Xanxus's POV~

I do not know why but that shark trash just refuses to tell me anything. In fact, he kept insisting that he did not know me at all.

"Think of a better lie, trash. If you do not know me, how did you know that I was the founder's son?"

That trash was silent for a moment and I thought that I was able to force him to admit that he did know me but he said something unexpected.

"I do not know you. I just recognise you from a photograph Ricardo showed me before, that's all. Just give up thinking that I know anything about you."

That trash knows my aniki? Seriously? Why would aniki be mixed up with a trash? But he knows aniki's name, I suppose he is not lying about knowing aniki but I do doubt that he does not know me. Aniki is not the kind to randomly show photographs to people, but if I ask aniki, I do not know if aniki would tell me the truth or not.

After all, aniki is not allowed to tell me anything about my memories, if this trash really does know me, aniki would most likely cover for him. Sighs. This all is troublesome, why is this trash so difficult? Does it kill him to even tell me anything about my memories?

Or could this be due to my stupid father? That old geezer is so troublesome and I really wish he would die sooner. That way, I do not have to deal with him any more and there will be no one stopping me from regaining my memories. Gah. Is there even any way to convince or make this trash tell me the truth?

I can not explain it but I feel that he is not telling me the truth. It might be my intuition or something but he is definitely hiding something from me. He called me boss the first time he met me and he knew about my condition as well as my age.

I do not think that aniki would blabber about my age to him, aniki might have told him about me being in a coma but my age is impossible. And why would you call someone you never met before, boss? That sounded weird and he seemed to be in deep thought when I said I did not know him and he did not make any eye contact with me till he told me that he did not know me.

To me, it seems like he was trying to figure out what was wrong and concluded that he should deny knowing me. But if he really did know me, why was I even associated with him? And he did mention a 'we' and Mammon, which meant that he was not the only person that called me boss. And yet now he is completely denying that he knows me and is making up stories that contradicts the things he said when he first saw me.

This shows that he is definitely lying. I could point those facts out at him but I believe it would be pointless, he would most likely just make up another stupid story to con me into believing him. Does he think that I am an idiot to believe whatever lies he is saying? Come to think about it, he did mention that he knew that I was smart. Then why the hell is he even bothering to lie to me?

Aniki never mentioned knowing someone like him before to me and I know all of aniki's friends. Is it because this trash really is related to the memories that I do not remember and that is the reason why aniki never mentioned him? Come to think about it, I never seen him at home before either

There is too many things that make me not believe him. This class is boring too, and is the trash of a teacher blind in the first place? I can see that hardly any one is paying attention to him. There are trashes texting, trashes sleeping, trashes talking with other trashes, trashes reading their own books, trashes drawing and a few trashes that are actually listening to that trash of a teacher.

What kind of lousy teacher did that old geezer even hire? Tch. This is totally a waste of time. Perhaps I should sleep too. I did not really get much real sleep after all, I get way too many strange dreams that I do not even remember the content after I wake up.

I placed my right elbow on the table and rested my right cheek on my fingers and closed my eyes. Just as I was about to drift off , I felt myself moving to the right and rested on something but I did not care as I was too tired and my eyes were closing any way. Guess I just have to find out what it is after I wake up. But if that trash of a teacher dare to wake me up, he is so dead.

~Squalo's POV~

Why oh why am I stuck with Xanxus? I do not know what I am suppose to do know. I can not admit that I really do know him and what could I do? Even if I tell him, I doubt he would believe me and he would ask his father about it.

That would bring trouble to Ricardo who allowed us to enter this school without that old man's knowledge and who knows what else that damn old geezer would do to us. I am not really afraid of him but this is the only thing we have left and if anything happens, that old man might separate the group this time and we would not be able to see Xanxus any more.

In the past, I would not have cared about that since I was used to being alone. By the time that I spent with them is important to me. They might be annoying and stupid, but they are still like a family to me. A messed up family but still a family, I never thought that I would ever care about other people though. I smiled slightly, true that we often quarrel and fight but I still feel happy when I spend time with them. It beats the time before I met them, my life was a lot different than how I live my life now...

I had enough of not knowing anything at all for three years. Even though, he does not remember me or the others, I am sure that they would agree with me to not tell him anything. It is the only way we could even be near him. That old geezer would definitely plan something if he finds out an blame everything on me like that accident that caused Xanxus to lose his memories even though it was Xanxus's own fault and it was mostly an accident.

"Think of a better lie, trash. If you do not know me, how did you know that I was the founder's son?"

I blinked when I heard that. I did not think that he would actually notice that. Gah. Who was I trying to kid? It was kind of obvious that he would point that out. Sighs. I did not really think of what to cover for that. I scanned through my brain and randonly blabbered something.

"I do not know you. I just recognise you from a photograph Ricardo showed me before, that's all. Just give up thinking that I know anything about you."

I do hope that Ricardo would at least cover for me. I am not really sure if he would or not but I really did not know what else to say. Ugh. I guess I just have to deal with that later. The thing I have to deal with right now, is Xanxus.

Looks like I was right in using Ricardo as an excuse. From my memories, I remembered that Xanxus really admire Ricardo a lot and I can tell that Xanxus is in deep thought. Still as easy to read as always, at least to me it is easy to read.

I sighed softly as I made myself think of better excuses in case Xanxus decided to ask me anything else. I turned around to face Mammon for a moment and mouthed "Do not tell boss anything."

Mammon nodded and went back to counting money. Looks like Mammon is still crazy about money like always. I tried to laugh as quietly as I could, which was really hard and it took a lot of effort to make sure that even Xanxus who is sitting on my left side did not hear it.

I felt something on my left shoulder but I did not turn to see what it was. Wait..., why is Xanxus leaning on my shoulder? I turned around and saw him sleeping with his head on my shoulder. I sighed and my eyes closed themselves against my wishes.

My brain played back past memories that I could not shake away, I do not mean shake literally of course. How could I shake if Xanxus is sleeping on my shoulder? At the beginning, I did not care much because I was used to Xanxus sleeping on my shoulder. In the past, he often did that when he was outside. He claimed that the tables, windows or other things are too dirty and he did not want to rest his head on those things.

He did not want to use Levi's shoulder as a pillow which I understand as Levi would be drooling and would not be quiet, Lussuria might do something when he sleep, Bel and Fran would be too noisy and complain non-stop and Mammon would charge him.

I did not have a chance to deny as he threatened me. He freakily threatened me just because I was unwilling to let him use my shoulder as a pillow. In the end, I got used to it and I did not care any more.

Which was why I did not find it out of the ordinary earlier till I remembered that he lost his memories. Perhaps, his body acted on it's own when he fell asleep. I did hear this before, "Even when the heart doesn't remember, the body remembers."

Which I still think is something weird. Oh well. I still do not care that Xanxus is sleeping on my shoulder, I just have to be careful not to fidget or move too much. Besides, it makes me feel at ease. Perhaps, I really did miss Xanxus even though I said I did not when the others asked me about it.

I did not have to worry about the teacher as you can say that he is blind. Seriously, hardly any one listens to his lessons since the first time he taught the class and he still does not notice.

I sighed and remembered that I still had to tell the others besides Mammon about Xanxus. Who knows how they would react when they see him later. Xanxus stays in the same dorm as us after all, there is no way to avoid meeting Xanxus.

Better tell them now then for them to find out themselves and they might tell Xanxus his memories too. I rather Xanxus regains his memories but him regaining by us telling him just feels weird for some reason. I sighed again. I guess I do not care as long as we know how he is doing. I hope the others would agree with me and not tell him anything.

I took out my mobile phone and texted Bel, Fran, Lussuria and Levi about meeting Xanxus in class,that I found out he lost his memories, he is staying in the same dorm as us and finally what I decided. I did not care if this caused me detention or anything but at least they would know about it first and allow them to calm themselves down and not make a fuss when they see Xanxus later.

The first reply I got was from Lussuria. He asked me how I was feeling and I just told him I do not know. Levi's text was weird... it included a lot of crying emoticons, a lot of him missing boss, wanting to see boss again, crying about boss not remembering him but he did agree with what I said though. Bel texted back that he and Fran agreed as well.

That is a load off my back. At least now I do not have to worry what happens when the rest of them meet boss. Come to think about it, I am also a little tired. Maybe a ten minute nap would be good. I set a silent alarm but with vibrations using my phone and closed my eyes. I tried to sleep and rest my mind of all thoughts of Xanxus.

~Lussuria's POV~

Oh look, it's a test message from Squ-chan~! What a surprise~. My happy mood was gone once I read what was in the message. I stared at my phone for a while before texting a reply to ask how Squ-chan was feeling.

Looks like Squ-chan still do not know how he feels. At least Squ-chan is not hurt. By Squ-chan must be upset and happy at the same time like us. At least we are able to know how Bossu is doing now.

Unlike the past three years of not knowing a single thing. I guess this is better and we do not have to hear Levi-chan whining at nights any more. And Squ-chan would be more relieved.

Truthfully speaking, I had always been more worried about Squ-chan than Levi-chan. Squ-chan has been closer to bossu after all. Even though Squ-chan said he did not miss bossu at all, I did not think that that is true.

Even though bossu lost his memories, at least this allows the Varia to be together again. I smiled slightly and decided to cook the meat that bossu loved so much. I wonder if Squ-chan really is fine. Oh well, I can only find out later and Squ-chan is strong after all.

~Levi's POV~

I was scowling at every one. The teacher was noisy. The class was annoying, especialy the girls who were either jealous of the new student or in love with him. I miss boss...

Huh? A text message? Tch. It is from that annoying shark. I read it any way. Not like I had anything to do.

What? BOSS IS IN THIS SCHOOL RIGHT NOW? Not fair, why is boss in the same class as Squalo, sitting next to Squalo and staying in the same room as Squalo? Why could it not be me? I am the one that missed boss the most! That damn shark did not even say he missed boss.

Boss lost his memories and he does not know me? How could that happen? I felt tears rolling down and I sobbed. This is so infair. After three long years, I finally could see boss again. But boss lost his memories, this is so unfair.

And that shark even wants us to not tell Boss anything? I guess that is right, boss's father might do something again if boss remembers anything. Even if boss does not remember me, my loyalty to him would never faltered!

I texted whatever I felt to that shark. It was a really long text but who cares. I can not wait to see boss again.

[[ Gah. I included Levi and Lussuria even though I do not like them that much. By the way, what gender is Mammon? I can not figure that out. There are fans who thinks Mammon is a girl and fans that think Mammon is a guy. _ ]]


	6. Chapter 5

~Squalo's POV~

I sighed deeply. I did not know why but god seem to be against me and wants me to suffer. Out of so many people, in fact many people or should I say girls volunteered themselves to show Xanxus around, the teacher picked me. Why me? I am already stuck with him in class and even when I sleep, can he not give me some time away from Xanxus?

I do not even have any time for myself to calm down properly and think about what to do. This is going to be hard if Xanxus has to stick me all the time. Come to think about it, why did he even agree and follow me to get lunch? There were many people, mostly girls who threw themselves at him, such sluts, to bring him to the canteen. But he ignored them and instead tugged my by my hair and forced me to bring him there instead.

Just great. And it looks like Xanxus would be seeing the others a lot sooner than expected. Luckily I made the right decision to inform the rest of them about Xanxus and what to do if they see him. Although, I do doubt Levi. Who knows what he might do. I hope he does not spill the beans and end up telling Xanxus everything or cry. That would attract a lot unwanted attention, like I do not get enough of it already.

Turning my head back to see if Mammon was following, which was hard due to Xanxus's harsh tuggings, I noticed much to my disgust, Chiavarone was following behind too. I sighed and blamed my luck. I wanted to yell so badly but I knew that I would regret that for sure after I did that since Xanxus was around. And knowing him, his guns are definitely with him some where.

I noticed Xanxus turning his head back and was glaring at some one but I did not care. He finally stopped tugging me and I was about to break free from his grasp. He hissed at me but I ignored it and leaned against the wall, waiting for Mammon to catch up. I did not want to be stuck with Xanxus alone any more, it does me harm when I do that.

When Mammon finally caught up, that damn Chiavarone caught up too and placed his arms around my shoulder and asking me to eat with him. I rolled my eyes and kicked him, not caring where I kicked him and just walked away... or at least I tried to.

Xanxus was once again dragging me and he glared at me and hissed that I was suppose to bring him to the canteen, not flirt with some trash. What is he, blind? How was I flirting when all I did was kicked him and besides, he was the one that came onto me. What the hell does it got to do with him any way? The current Xanxus is not the one that I know, which means that I have no need to listen to him and he is not my boss... although, I think that he would once again become our boss through some way without actually remembering anything.

I guess that would give us the excuse to call him boss again, without he suspecting or wondering why we call him boss, if we did out of habit. By the look in his eye, I bet that would happen. He is looking around to find if there was any rather strong trash around that he could order around that has nothing to do with Giotto or his group of friends.

Before we even got to the canteen, Xanxus was already pissed enough by all the trashes that tried to talk to him and his grip on me tightened a lot more, making it even more painful. I think that is going to leave a rather nice bruise on my arm.

And before Xanxus could say anything, I assured him that the canteen sells meat, many different kinds of meat but no alcohol though. Which I immediately mentally smacked myself for giving away myself again. I could see Xanxus's eyes narrowing and he was in thought, probably wondering why I knew about what he liked.

Lucky for me, before Xanxus could say anything, I was tackled by Bel. Fran rolled his eyes and helped me drag Bel away from me. I could see Fran looking slightly shocked at seeing Xanxus but his emotionless mask came back on very quickly. In fact, I almost thought I imagined his face changing if it was not for the fact that he was not making any eye contact and clung to Bel which was unusual for him.

Bel seemed to understand why Fran was clinging to him and made no protest of shaking him off. As for what Bel is thinking, I have no idea. Who knows what goes in his head. I can not tell since he hides his eyes and he is always smiling or grinning. Unlike the rest of us, Bel does not really show or tell us what exactly he is thinking like Fran, maybe that is why they always hang around each other.

Xanxus was glaring at them and I muttered that they were my friends. Mammon went over to Bel and Fran and was having a conversation with them. I shrugged and went to get some food, or so I wanted to till I remembered that I should get Xanxus his meat first before he blows and destroy the canteen.

I dragged Xanxus over to the stall that sold meat before he did anything. From the looks of things, he was about to take out his guns or hit the guy near him. He glared at me and I just answered that I was taking him to his precious meat. This made me hit myself mentally again, I really should stop blowing my cover.

I quickly pushed Xanxus in front and ask him to order what he want. I really did not what to answer any more questions and I do not think I could come up with a good lie this time. Hopefully, Xanxus would not ask me any more and that he was happy with the meat. He would blow it up if he did not and I did not want to be involved and such a big incident would make that old geezer appear and I did not want him to find out about me and the rest of the Varia.

I poked Xanxus to inform him that I was going to buy some food and ignored his glares again. His glares does not bother me much since I am used to it. He glares way too often and I already got used to it a long time ago.

After getting my food, which I managed to scare the people to let me buy it first, I walked back to where Xanxus was at. He was staring at his meat and by the look in his eyes, I can tell that he was satisfied with it's appearance. I tapped him on the shoulder and walked towards the table that Bel and Fran were already sitting and eating.

It was the table we normally use so I did not have to bother finding them. Mammon came back with Levi who looked like he was about to burst into tears and charged at Xanxus but Bel tripped him before anything happened. I kicked Levi from my seat and was relieved that Xanxus was too busy with his meat to care about Levi. I do not even think he noticed him.

I sighed. This was going to be a really really long lunch...

~Xanxus's POV~

Lunch finally came and I was immediately surrounded by stupid trashes. More like stupid bitch trashes that kee throwing themselves at me. Who the hell would be interested in sluts like them any way?

Before I could do anything to get rid of them, the teacher assigned that shark trash to bring me around. I smirked and stood up and tugged him by his hair and walked out. I was already sick of the trashes around me and I was hungry.

Looks like the shark trash is smart to not struggle, I would make it more painful if he did try to struggle. Hmm... this feels familiar though, which is weird. I do not think I ever did this before.

I was still tugging him by his hair when I felt slight movement from him. I noticed that he was looking behind him and I turned my head to see what he was looking at. I noticed a rather weak blonde trash looking at him and I glared at him which made him flinched. I smirked slightly and then I noticed that that damn shark trash had gotten free and was leaning against the wall waiting for some one.

He seemed to be waiting for that purple haired trash but the blonde trash placed his arms around the shark trash. I hissed and grabbed the shark trash after he kicked the blonde trash and reminded him that he was suppose to be bringing me to the canteen instead of flirting with trashes.

I glared at him and tugged him by his arm this time. His arm would be harder for him to break free, if he did try again. What ever patience I had was starting to fade away real quickly as there are girls approaching me again. What the fuck is wrong with them? Can they not take no as an answer or do I have to shoot them or something before it finally goes into their little trash brain that I refuse to eat with them or date them or anything else.

I tightened my grip on the shark trash's arm and continued tugging him. I was about to ask him something before he told me that the canteen has meat but no alcohol.

Wait, how did he know I was going to ask that? He really is suspicious like I thought. The more time I spend around him, the more I suspect that he knows me. But before I could even ask him anything, he got tackled by yet another blonde trash. Just that this blonde trash has a fringe that covers his eyes, I wonder how he even see through it.

Once again, before I could do anything, a green-haired trash had already dragged that blonde trash away. He seemed surprised to see me but had an emotionless face a second later and clung to that blonde trash.

That shark trash told me that they were his friends. I blinked and immediately wondered if they knew me before this too. It was really possible, they are friends with that damn shark trash that keeps trying to lie that he did not know me and the green-haired trash was weird when he first saw me.

I turned away when I noticed them talking with the purple-haired trash. I was going to beat up one of the guys when the shark trash dragged me away. That surprised me, who knew he dared to drag me. I glared at him and he told me that he was bringing me to my precious meat.

The fact that he knew that I like meat a lot shows that he is hiding something and really does know me. Yet again, he pushed me and asked me to order my food before I could ask him anything.

He poked me to inform me that he was going to buy his own food. I nodded and he returned really quickly and led me to a table with two of the trashes I saw earlier. Looks like the green-haired trash is still avoiding looking at me, as for the blonde trash, I have no idea. Who knows if he is even looking at me or not, the only way would be to get rid of his fringe which I can not be bothered to do.

I sat down and began to take a bite out of my meat. During that time, I could hear foot steps approaching and the next thing I knew, I heard a long smack. One of the trashes must have tripped and fell and later kicked by the shark trash. I could see him moving his leg and kicking him rather harshly, he must be angry.

That trash was looking at me strangely like he just saw a god. And is he going to cry? Such a weak piece of trash. Although this group people seem more tolerable than the rest and they do not really annoy me that much.

Maybe I should ask them to join me or something. Make a group like the one Giotto has. And it looks like I could use that weird looking trash any way. As a maid or servant, not sure what I could use the rest of them for though. Oh well, I just have to figure it out later.

I asked them about it, and surprisingly it seemed like it surprised most of them, except for the shark trash that immediately agreed. It seems to me like he already knew I was going to say that. Does he really know me that well that he could tell what I was thinking?

Oh well. I would not find out till I know them better. I get I should know their names first, not that I would use it much. I would still call that trash, but it helps to tell them apart from other trashes if I know their names.

Weird but I remembered their names immediately and they do not feel like strangers to me much like I used to know them... it has to be true that they do know me after all. I will definitely try to force them to admit to me sooner or later. For now, I should know them better...

[[ GAH. IT FEELS OOC... ]]


	7. Chapter 6

~Mammon's POV~

First day and Boss is already attracting so much attention? Not that I am surprised at all. But I did not really think that they would actually throw themselves at him. Instead of gaining his affection, they would just annoy him more.

Who knows when Boss might snap and attack them like a wild animal. Although I would like to see that happen. That would shut them up once and for all. During class, I could not stop hearing them argue on who was going to win Boss's heart. They are obviously in it for Boss's money, not that I would blame them.

Money is very important after all. Nothing but money matters in this world. Even though I understand their purposes, I still think they are stupid. Did they actually expect Boss to like them? Boss really hates women a lot due to his father attempts of matchmaking him with someone and that he finds them too whiny, naggy and weak.

Not many people can actually put up with boss. Makes me wonder why we even follow him. Well, my reason is partly because of money while the other reason is not that important. There those girls go again. Looks like Squalo is pissed off too and he looks like he is going to explode any time. He must be stressed and annoyed by all those crazy girls.

Boss do not look any better. But they did not seem to notice and continued offering him to take him to the cafeteria. But Boss glared and denied them and tugged Squalo away by his hair and walked out. This makes me think if Xanxus have not lost his memories completely or it was just a concidence.

This concidence is just way too big. Must be due to someone's planning. It must be either Boss's cousin or his older brother. I just hope that whatever happens will not affect me much and that we will not get kicked out of this school. I like this palce, free school fees and cheap dormitories to live in even though I have to share the dorm with Squalo and the rest. And my little brother is a pain in the neck too.

Crap. I really should catch up to them soon before Squalo starts yelling at me and injuring my ears again. While rushing, I noticed that the Chiavarone heir was also following Squalo with a frown on his face.

Squalo turned his head around searching for someone till he spotted me and he scowled when he saw the Chiavarone heir around too. That Chiavarone heir must be an idiot as he placed his arms around Squalo's shoulders which I already knew he would be shoved away by one way or another.

Well, Squalo kicked him away and he was then in turn dragged by an unhappy Boss. I could hear Boss complaining that Squalo was supposed to bring him to the cafeteria and not flirt with some random guy. I could tell that Squalo was unhappy too but i just followed from behind, making sure not to stand too close as the people crowding around them seemed to make Boss even more mad.

On second thought, I change my mind. Bel came out of no way and tackled Squalo down to the ground. I saw my brother sighed and dragged Bel away from Squalo. Was he helping Squalo or himself by dragging Bel away is something even I do not know. He still do not show much emotions, I wonder what is wrong with us, one is too crazy about money while the other one do not even care much about anything.

From where I was standing, I could see Fran drop his mask for a second when he saw Xanxus and he immediately clung to Bel who do not seem much different. Or maybe not. Bel is a puzzle that no one can solve, you never know what he is thinking about.

I walked towards them and poked Bel. Bel grinned and called my name out before walking to the cafeteria with Fran who was still clinging to him. I went in a different direction as I wanted to get food from another. Since it was Bel, no one dared to stare at him and I do not think they find it such a big deal any way. Bel onto cling to people anyway, well just the people he knows.

After I finally got my food, Bel and the rest of them including Boss has already started eating and Levi was on the floor. I did not care about why he was on the floor and simply sat next to Fran and ate. Keeping quiet unless I have to talk, Boss asked questions occationally and we seemed to be having a small talk. Interestingly, Boss surprised us except for Squalo to join him who agreed it in an instant.

~Bel's POV~

Before any one said anything, the Prince has already grabbed the Frog and got out of the classroom. Tch. Those peasants should just give up on making the Prince go out with them, much less have lunch with them. The Frog was being whiny about how hard my grip on him hurt when his face was emotionless again.

The Prince ignored him and gripped tighter. Did he actually believe that the Prince would believe him when he do not really feel pain? Escaping the crazy fangirls was not easy but then the Prince saw the noisy shark and let go of the Frog and tackled the shark down.

Well, the Prince regretted that once the Prince saw Boss. The Prince was dragged away by the Frog who was shocked when he saw Boss too. He clung to the Prince and tried to avoid looking at Boss. The Prince was grinning as the Prince saw the Frog's mask slip for a moment and he is actually clinging to the Prince out of his own free will.

The Prince is the one that usually clings to people as it is fun when they try to shake the Prince off and fail. They all end up giving up and let the Prince cling to them even though they complain a lot. But why should the Prince even care about them? Cling to them is fun, they complain and struggle a lot, especially the Shark. He would yell a lot and attract a lot of attention but the Prince still do not care one bit.

"Mammon~!"

The Prince greeted Mammon with a grin when Mammon walked towards us and poked the Prince. The Prince then went on a separate way with the Frog as Mammon did not want to eat the same thing as us. Well, actually the Frog does not care about what he eats and just let me choose. The Frog does not seem to care much about things in the first place.

The Prince shrugged and went to buy the Prince's and the Frog's food which was not that easy with the Frog still clinging to me which was a surprise. Truthfully speaking, the Prince did not expect Boss to be hanging around with the shark. This would most likely end up with Boss having lunch with us. The Prince can not wait to see what happens when Levi sees the Boss. Would he make a fool of himself again? Hopefully, he is not that stupid to blow our cover and reveal everything to him.

Looks like the Frog and the Prince are the first person to get to the table first. Froggy was still clinging even while we eat but it did not affect the Prince much so the Prince did not care. He seemed out of it, and the Prince understands why.

Sharky and Boss came like the Prince thought and they sat down and ate as well. Well, all was well until Levi came. But before he could do anything, the Prince had already tripped him and he fell. The Prince laughed and waited to see what Levi would do after he got kicked by the Shark. Levi looked like he wanted to cry and the Prince was disgusted at his face and tripped him, earning a small response from Froggy.

Levi was looking at Boss like he was a god and Froggy and the rest of us rolled our eyes. Boss did not seem to care and just ate his meat. Looks like he is crazy about his meat as always.

What really took me of guard was when Boss asked us to join him. We were staring at him in shock except for the Shark which the Prince thinks he already guessed that would happen, he could read Boss very well after all. We simply agreed, after all we already decided that Boss would be the only Boss we would ever have.

The Prince ate and leaned towards the Frog slightly, not that he would move away or care. The Prince believed that he was used to it already, besides the Prince is known to be really clingy to people he knows like the Frog and the Shark.

~Fran's POV~

Sighing I looked around. Yup. We are surrounded again like usual. Bel-senpai attracts too much attention but he is fast on his feet. Before I know it, I was already dragged out of the classroom by him. Why did I not struggle or break free? Because it would be useless, it would just be like you talking to a wall and not get any reponse back. Bel-senpai would not change his mind and instead make it worse.

Smart people like me would just let him do what he wants, as long as it does not cause any harm. Besides, I am already used to it. Bel-senpai is a really cuddly person, he likes to hug Squalo and me like we are teddy bears, well me more as we share the same room and we are in the same class. He sticks to you like glue and it is worse when he is asleep. He will simply cling to the person or thing as long as that thing is soft when he sleeps and I often find myself victim to that.

Oh well. It beats getting stabbed any way, even if I do not bleed ot feel much pain, it is still unpleasant to see knives sticking out of you and there is a limit on how much I can stop my blood from dripping out. I just think of Bel-senpai as a hot water bottle, believe me his body temperature is hot or mine is just too cold.

Senpai let go of my hand all of a sudden and before I knew it, he had tackled Squalo. I sighed deeply and quickly dragged him away before Squalo would start screaming or should I say yelling. But when I looked up, I saw Boss. I was really shocked and I could not stop my face from forming an expression, I clung to Bel-senpai and looked away from him.

Like I expected, Bel-senpai did not pull away. He must either understand the reason why I did that or that he do not care that he is not the one doing the clinging this time. Mammon came over and poked Bel starting a conversation with us. Mammon did not act why I am clinging to Bel as it was something I never did before and Mammon must have known that it was for a reason. No doubt my older sibling.

Mammon and us left on our separate ways to get food. Well, I do not really have much of a say as Bel-senpai is the one dragging me away. Although that could be solved if I just stop clinging to him but I was lazy to let go and besides, Bel-senpai said that Boss would most likely be eating with us.

I wonder why Boss is with Squalo in the first place when he does not even have any memories of him. I am not picky about food and I am lazy to choose, so I always let Bel-senpai do that. Besides, he has good taste in food. All the things he buys are often very delicious.

We sat down with me still clinging to him as we ate. Since he did not shake me off, I simply continue clinging, it's pretty nice clinging to him any way, really warm. I must really have a low body heat like I thought.

Boss and Squalo came like Bel-senpai guessed. They sat down and ate with Levi appearing all of a sudden. He was about to burst into tears but Bel-senpai tripped him when he walked by. I laughed quietly, which I notice Bel-senpai's grin grew bigger. Boss simply ate his meat and ignored him while Squalo kicked him hard. Somewhere during the time that Levi tripped, Mammon appeared.

I was simply about to finish my food when Boss asked us if we wanted to join him. Squalo agreed immediately with the rest of us following suit after we got over our shock. Bel-senpai leaned towards and I did not push him away. I do not see the reason why I should since it did not bring any harm.

I think I am dozing off while the rest of them are chatting, not that any one would notice any way.

~Levi's POV~

Boss is here. Boss is here. I am so happy. I wonder how he is right now? But he do not remember me though...

Who cares about that. Boss is still Boss even if he do not remember me, my loyalty would not falter. Maybe Boss would like me better now that he lost his memories.

When I bought a wrapped sandwich and walked towards our usual table, I saw Boss. Oh, how much I missed him. I wanted to see him for so long and now I can finally see him aagin. I am so happy. I was about to walk towards when I tripped and fell.

Before I could get up, I was kicked by Squalo. How dare he sit next to Boss and kick me. Who does he think he is? I stared at Boss as I sat down while I ate my sandwich. Boss looks the same as I remember, just that his hairstyle is different.

But Boss looks good no matter what he wears or what his hairstyle is. Even those scars he has looks good on him. Boss is awesome in any way. When Boss asked us to join him, I wanted to cry again.

But that damn Squalo beat me in answering first. Seriously, who does he think he is? I am the one that is most loyal to Boss not him. But the rest of them agreed as well and I plotted how to make Squalo pay.

It is so unfair that Squalo is in the same class as Boss and even share a room with him. All this is just too unfair. But what can I do? I have no power to change any of that.

For now, I can just stare at Boss for as long as I can. I will make sure nothing happens to him this time. But lunch is just too short, I will make sure to follow him every where when it's not class.

[[ -yawns- Wrote this while dozing off. =X ]]


	8. Chapter 7

~Squalo's POV~

Much to my relief, lunch went back smoothly without any problems and no one said anything unnecessary. But still, I wonder how long that could last. Tuna's group has idiots that might accidentally tell boss's about his past and that would be a big headache. I'm already stressed from all of this, where did I place the bottle of pills...

While searching for the pills, I moved backwards and accidentally stepped on someone. Hearing the curse, I could tell that it was Xanxus who I accidentally stepped on. I apologised quickly and gave up looking for the pills. The pills could come later, making sure that Xanxus would not flare up is much more important.

I'm in no mood to argue or fight with him after all. This whole day has made me tired and I still had no chance to talk with Ricardo yet, how could I when Xanxus is following me everywhere? I sighed and stood up to face Xanxus, staring at his blood-red eyes that showed his anger.

I offered to give him some wine when we get back to the dorm and that seemed to make him cool down slightly but he still stepped on my shoe rather harshly though. At least he did not make a fuss and cause every one to look at us, that would be awful. The last thing I want to do is to create a commotion and have every one gather around at us. That might cause Xanxus's father to see me and kick me out of this school for good.

I refused to be separated from him yet again, especially when I have not even get to spend much time with him yet. As much as I wished he remembered his past, I wished that he did not at the same time. This conflicted feeling felt terrible but I know that it was for the best that he did not remember a single thing.

I mouthed a plea to Mammon when I managed to catch his eye and asked him to look after Xanxus for me. Mammon nodded his head and agreed when I took out my wallet and flashed the money at him. This is going to cost me but I had no other choice, there was no other way I could have been able to find Ricardo and asked for his help.

After explaining to Xanxus that I had to run an errand, I dashed off before he could say anything. I know that he would be pissed by that but I left him in the hands of Mammon anyway. Hopefully, Mammon would be able to look after him and not cause any problems.

I took out my phone and hurriedly called Ricardo, it took a few long seconds before he answered in a slightly more cheerful voice than normal. It seemed to me that he was expecting me to call him and he was glad that his guess was right. I hissed and scowled as he told me where to meet him. Without waiting for him to finish whatever he was saying, I hung up after telling him to wait for me.

Running quickly, I dodged students and teachers who were all suddenly in my way and blocking me. By the time I got there, I was already panting since I ran two blocks to get there. In front of me was a casually sitted Ricardo, sipping a cup of coffee as he leaned against the wall.

I could not help but glare at him as he waved to me and finished the rest of his coffee.

"I take it that you're here to ask about Xanxus? Wait, don't bother answering. It's obvious that that's the reason why you're here. I wanted to give you and the rest of the Varia to be able to see him again so I pulled some strings, don't worry, no one is going to find out. At least, not so soon. My father still hasn't found out about you guys and I'm going to do whatever I can to cover you all, take care of my brother and good luck in making him stop trying to regain his memories."

Before I could even yell anything in response, he had already walked away and left me alone. Cursing loudly, I made my way back to where Xanxus and Mammoth were waiting. Looks like this trip was not completely useful after all, I still have to think of a way to prevent Xanxus from remembering anything and all this thinking was giving me an even bigger headache. I cursed once again and hurried back, walking this time.

~Xanxus's POV~

I was following that shark trash around which I regretted when I saw him searching madly for something. This guy was getting weirder and weirder but I had no other choice but to follow him. I still have no idea where each classrooms for my lessons are and he was my damn partner after all.

I cursed loudly when he stepped on my foot and he apologised quickly and offered to give me some wine before I could even yell at him. The more I feel that he knows me, he once again predicted what kind of actions I would take before I even did anything and he knew how to appease me too. He must really know about my past but it did not seem like he was going to say anything any time soon.

I scowled at that and glared at the people around me. That freaked them out and they ran away in fear. Such weak pathetic trashes. The shark trash mumbled something about running an errand and ran off after leaving me in the hands of his friend.

I glared at the trash in front of me who only flinched slightly and said that he was only doing it because the shark trash was offering him money to. I scowled loudly, I did not need any one to look after me. The only thing I need is for him to show me where each and every classes are supposed to be, I would be able to get there on my on.

Although, it sounded fun to make things difficult for the shark trash. He seemed to be easily annoyed but that did not seem easy when he was able to appease me instantly by offering the right things.

But even if he did know something about my past, I still have no way to make him tell me anything. Threatening would not work and just get me expelled, blackmail is impossible when I still do not know much about him. I just know his name and the people he hangs out with.

Come to think about it, why have I not seen Aniki yet? I want to look for him but did I have time for that? I shrugged it off and simply turned to the money trash saying that I was going to nap till the shark trash came back. He simply nodded and I closed my eyes, trying to get some sleep.

Something flashed through my mind, there was no image but a voice, it sounded familiar but I could not recognise it properly. The voice whispered something about following me forever, as long as I needed him. That made me felt at ease for some reason and I could find myself falling into slumber before I could remember anything more.

This was not good, I really wanted to remember anything more and this small bit of memory was not going to serve me anything use and I did not even know who the heck said that to me. It seemed like someone important but who? Is it the same person who Aniki always want to mention but did not say anything in fear of angering the old man.

The only thing I can try to do was to get information show how. But where? I could scare the Tuna into doing that but his older brother is a tough nut to crack and that could once again get me kicked out of the school.

The damn old man had already made it clear that he would not going to make any exceptions if he did anything wrong. He was not going to care if I was his son or not and he was going to treat him fairly, that was fine with him.

I would rather not have anything to do with the old man, all I wanted was my lost memories. Why won't the old man let me have it? My brother did promise to help me somehow but I did not see any actions. All I seen was mybrother getting him into school, but did not necessary mean that my memories were in this school.

I felt sleep approaching me more and more and I could not hold back any more. Hopefully, something useful would appear in my dream. I can not do anything any more anyway, I slowly allowed myself to drift off to bed and let loose of my worries about never getting my memories ever again.

~Mammoth's POV~

Why am I stuck here watching Squalo and Boss without getting a single cent? I could be doing other things like offering my homework to be copied at a price or some other things. Bel hissed to me that I should be watching Squalo in case he had a mental breakdown, that was not what make me decide to do it.

It was Lussuria's scary desires of wanting to dress me up in frilly dresses that got me going. Lussuria and his weird clothing fetishes are scary and I still have the horrible image of him in a maid outfit with thongs. That was disgusting and it burned every single one of our eyes.

Boss is lucky that he no longer remembers that, the rest of us are still haunted with the disgusting image of that. The other disgusting memory was that of Levi in a pink tutu. That was just weird and the image of Levi attempting to look pretty was disgusting as well.

Lussuria had managed to push in the thought that Boss likes pink tutus into Levi's ears to coax him in wearing that pink tutu. Luckily, the rest of us were not that stupid or that into pleasing Boss like Levi.

Levi's loyalty is deep but Squalo's loyalty is as well. But there is something different about that, we all can see that. But which one of them is more loyal is different. Every one is afraid of Squalo breaking down but no one cares about Levi? Although I would much prefer to look after Squalo than Levi any day.

Every time something happened, Levi would be the scrapegoat since no one really cares about him, maybe except for Lussuria. But then again, Lussuria cares about every one. My eyes widened when I caught what Squalo mouthed to me, I shook my head but he showed me the money in his wallet and I nodded my head slowly.

Lying about running an errand, he left Xanxus with me. I could guess that he had ran off to find Ricardo, most likely to ask about why Boss was here. I guess I should not complain since I am getting paid and I get to know why without making any effort or pay anything.

Feeling Boss's glare on me, I flinched slightly since I had not been glared by him for a while and it was starting to scare me slightly. I told him that I was only doing it for the sake of the money that Squalo was going to give me.

I could feel his displeasure and I quickly turned away to look at the students who were freaked out by his glare. Who would blame them? It took me a while to not be bothered so much by his glare, and I am still affected by his glare. His red eyes make it even more freakier than it already was.

Luckily, he said that he was going to nap so I was free from his glarings and I did not have to worry about angering him or blurting out his past if he offered to pay me a high price. I know that I would not be able to hold back and tell him even though I know that I should not. I love money too much to care so I hoped that he would not attempt that, that would make me being hated by the Varia.

Or more likely, punishment by Lussuria. I can only hope that if he does regain it, it would have nothing to do with me. Glancing at my watch, I pray that Squalo gets back before Boss wakes up. Otherwise, I would be left at the mercy of Boss, who only Squalo can appease.

[[ Sorry, for not updating for so long. I'm not that into KHR any more so I couldn't find the urge to update. =X ]]


End file.
